Big Brother
by treeckodude1994
Summary: Big Brother is a reality TV series and social experiment where a group of strangers compete to become the last one standing to win the ultimate grand prize of a half-million dollars. Each week, they will evict one of their own with one remaining to claim the grand prize. They will battle for food, luxury, and power!
1. Meeting the Houseguests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother. Big Brother is a CBS reality tv series and is owned by CBS. I'm a Big Brother fan and this is just a fan-made story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aarif, a 24 year old Socio-Psychology student from Austin, Texas originally from Dallas, Texas. He is a brown-hair, young, jewish caucasian man. He is handsome, has a chiseled body, and loves to study the game's social aspect. He attends University of Texas, Austin. He plans to use his experience on Big Brother for his masters' thesis.

Antigone, a 23 year old Dance Instructor from Los Angeles, California originally from St. Louis, Missouri. She is a blond-hair young caucasian girl with a fit summer body attempting to use her looks to manipulate the boys in the Big Brother house. In her spare time, she loves to party and socialize on the dance floor. She is single and ready to mingle.

Ashlyn, a 23 year old Dental Assistant from St. Louis, Missouri. She is Antigone's identical twin sister. She has a similar physique like her sister; however, she is more reserved than her sister and doesn't believe in love in first sight.

Ben, a 25 year old Football Coach from Austin, Texas originally from Jefferson, Texas. He teaches at University of Texas, Austin, but loves to contact his mom weekly whom lives on their family farm. Ben is a tall, handsome young caucasian man with a chiseled body and is looking to flirt with anyone even someone older by half his age. He has brown hair.

Brenda, a 22 year old nursing student from Los Angeles, California. She is a young, Filipino girl who studies in the University of California, Los Angeles. She is an avid online gamer at heart and a super fan of the game. Besides studying nursing, she studies game theory.

Brianna, a 22 year old African American freelance writer from Riverside, California. She is an outspoken woman who has many opinions and is not afraid to let it all out. She is also a super fan of Big Brother and thinks her mouth could get her in trouble.

Dan, a 21 year old engineering student from San Francisco, California. He is a young, Chinese male who enjoys his time watching anime, working out, and drinking bubble milk tea. He attends University of California, Davis. He is a socially-awkward nerd and a super fan of the game. He is going to do whatever it takes to win the game, from flirting with a girl or a guy.

Darcy, a 25 year old African American therapist from New Orleans, Lousiana. She is quite reserved and quiet; however, she loves to be outdoors and do activities including fishing, camping, and hunting.

Donathan, a 28 year old caucasian man from Eastern Kentucky. He is from a small town and does welding for a living. He has rather a hairy and rougher physique. He is a country man and quite reserved.

Felicity, a 28 year old Bartender from Lansing, Michigan. She is an outgoing, outspoken, blond-haired caucasian woman who plans to use her flirting ways in the Big Brother house. She is also athletic and feels a home working at the counter serving drinks. She loves speaking her opinions especially to rude customers and is not afraid to speak her mind.

Gordon, a 24 year old DJ from San Diego, California. He is a young and outspoken caucasian man who loves to be at the center of attention hence his job. His plan is to flirt with all the females in the house and win their hearts with his charm and good looks.

Kevin, a 25 year old Professional Poker Player from Las Vegas, Nevada. He's a young caucasian male who enjoys his time in the casino playing poker. His strategy in the house will be to analyze each houseguest and use their weakness to his advantage. He is also gay and a gamer at heart.

Michael, a 35 year old Firefighter from New York City, New York. He is a brown-haired caucasian male. Besides fighting fire, he loves to work out and hang with his firefighting bros. He is a handsome dude with a chiseled body. He is an alpha male who loves to lead others. He plan to form a solid alliance in the beginning and steamroll the weaker houseguests.

Robert, a 40 year old Sheriff from Raleigh, North Carolina. His is African American and is a religious family man. He has a wife and three kids. Besides being a sheriff, he loves to skateboard in his spare time. He plans to use his sheriff skills to sleuth out the lies in the house

Sarai, a 22 year old Jewish Photographer. She is from Miami, Florida and from a conservative Jewish family. However, she loves to shop and does not live quite a conservative lifestyle. She does plan to raise her children jewish and has no expectations for a showmance. She is a Big Brother fan.

Tina, a 27 year old performance from Las Vegas, Nevada originally from Boise, Idaho. She has a fit summer body and plans to manipulate a strong guy in the house with her looks. She loves the game and always make time to watch it with her family when she was young.

Trisha, a 53 year old caucasian socialite from Seattle, Washington. She loves to dress glamourously and spends her time at bars flirting with younger men. She has blond hair and a tall woman.

* * *

Well, here are the house guests! Feel free to comment below on how you all feel about this group of people. And these are fictional characters. Thank you!


	2. First Impressions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother. Big Brother is a CBS reality tv series and is owned by CBS. I'm a Big Brother fan and this is just a fan-made story. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Sixteen House guests from across America will embark on a journey unlike anything they ever experienced before. They will be in complete isolation, cut off from the outside world with 100 cameras and microphones capturing every single emotionally charged moment. They will compete for food, luxury, and most important, POWER! Each week, the house guests will vote to evict one of their own until one remains to claim the half-million dollar grand prize! It is time for one of the greatest social experiment seen on television. It is time for Big Brother!]

The stage was set and cameras were on the live studio audience just right outside the doors to the Big Brother house.

[Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your host, Constance Chen!]

A middle-aged woman dressed in a heavenly hues red maxi dress walked out of the doors and onto the live studio stage.

Constance greeted, "Good Evening and welcome to Big Brother! I hope you are all ready because a summer of torture and temptation are about to begin!"

The crowd yells excitedly.

"For the next three months, sixteen strangers from across America will enter the Big Brother house with one goal in mind: to win the half million dollar grand prize! But what they don't know is the long, harsh road that lies ahead because it will not be easy. There will be twist and turns throughout the summer that could potentially be their downfall. Now, let's not waste any moment and bring out our sixteen houseguests!"

One at a time, the eight men and eight women walked onto the stage. They were greeted by the live studio audience. The houseguests stood in two rows of eight.

"Welcome Everyone to Big Brother! Now, take a good look around you. The person in front of you might be your new best friend, but the person behind you might just stab you in the back! There is one thing that's certain; one of you will walk out this house a half-million dollars richer. Alright, enough from me. The first four house guests to enter the house are..."

The Big Brother house has three bedrooms, a living room, a shared kitchen, a public bathroom with two showers, and one bathroom. Once you enter the door, the living room is to the right and the kitchen is to the left. From the kitchen, an open hallway with no doors lead into the shared bathroom space. From the living room, an open hallway lead into the first bedroom. From the first bedroom, there are two doors: each leading to two separate bedrooms with one room locked. In the two bedrooms, there are three queen size beds each. In the hallway between the living room and the bedroom, there was a door that leads to the private diary room where the house guests can share their thoughts secretly about each other.

The sixteen houseguests entered the house in groups of four. The first four houseguests were Antigone, Gordon, Michael, and Felicity. Antigone and Felicity were the first two to step into the Big Brother house. Both blond-hair ladies screamed at the top of their lungs as they ran inside.

" _Omg, I can't believe I'm in the Big Brother house! These houseguest better get ready for this fiery blond_!" Felicity said in the diary room.

Felicity and Antigone greeted each other.

Felicity introduced, "Hi, My name is Felicity! What's yours?"

"Antigone," Antigone responded.

"Let's get our beds first before everyone else comes in," Gordon suggested.

" _Having a bed is extremely crucial in this house. I'm going to invite all the beautiful ladies to come snuggle with me so I can control and manipulate them_ ," Gordon arrogantly expressed in the diary room.

The four house guests placed their bags on the beds in the bedroom behind the door and introduced each other.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Felicity," Felicity introduced.

Antigone followed, "And I'm Antigone!"

Michael chortled and expressed, " _I bet these girls would look much better in a bikini than myself. I would love to be in an alliance with them._ "

"Where are you guys from?" Michael asked.

"I'm from Lansing, Michigan!" Felicity said.

"And I'm from here," Antigone chuckled.

Gordon said, "West coast baby, I love it! My name is Gordon and I'm a DJ out in San Diego!"

Felicity asked Michael, "How about you?"

"I'm a firefighter from New York City," Michael answered.

" _Michael is a stud! His scruffy beard looks perfect with his shaved sides. And he definitely excudes confidence which is very sexy in a man._ " Felicity expressed.

Antigone expressed, " _Michael is a ten out of ten! (she laughed) Tall and quite handsome!_ "

Michael suggested, "Since no one has entered this house yet, let's create a secret alliance with the four of us."

"Good Idea," Felicity agreed.

"Let's call ourselves the First Four; the first four to enter and the final four to leave," Gordon said.

"That sounds so good," Antigone said excitedly.

Michael, Gordon, Antigone, and Felicity placed their hand in the center and celebrated as they said their alliance name: The First Four.

" _I feel good about this alliance. We got the babes and the jocks. I can't wait to see who will come in next for us to steamroll over._ " Gordon said in the diary room.

After the first four houseguests got situated, the next group of four houseguests entered the house. They were Brenda, Dan, Kevin, and Sarai. Sarai screamed as she walked in first out of the four. Antigone, Felicity, Michael, and Gordon excitedly ran to greet them.

"Where the beds at?" Sarai said.

" _First, we have the blonds. Then, a beautiful brunette just zips across the room. Wow, look at the size of those melons._ " Gordon expressed in the diary room.

Gordon said, "It's just past the living room."

" _I literally ran past these two blond girls - I don't remember their names - but I flew past them to get a bed because I deserve a bed in this house. I can't sleep on the floor, right?_ " Sarai claimed in the diary room.

Dan Brenda, and Kevin were super fans of the game and were amazed that they were in the house. The three of them had nerd-like personalities. The three of them and Sarai placed their bags down in the front bedroom.

" _I can't believe I'm in the Big Brother house! This is a dream come true as a super fan of the game_ ," Dan, the asian nerd, expressed in the diary room.

Dan said to Kevin, "Hi, I'm Dan. What's yours?"

"I'm Kevin," Kevin answered.

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Las Vegas. You?"

"The San Francisco Bay Area."

Kevin revealed in the diary room, " _I'm not going to tell anyone in the house that I'm a professional poker player. I'm going to read out people's weaknesses and use them to my advantage._ "

The next four house guests entered the house. The group were Aarif, Ben, Brianna, and Trisha. Brianna and Trisha entered the house first out of the four. The first eight greeted them at the door.

Brianna yelled, "Hey house guests!"

" _Oh my god… Oh my god…_ " Brianna said shockingly in the diary room.

"Welcome!" Felicity greeted.

"Where are the beds?" Aarif asked.

Antigone answered, "Over there, but I think they're all taken up."

"Oh no," Brianna said.

Gordon said, "Don't worry, we're get situated first and can make bed arrangements."

Gordon walked with Aarif and felt a instant "bro" connection.

Gordon introduced, "Hey man, I'm Gordon. What's yours?"

"Aarif, man. Nice to meet you." Aarif answered. "I can't believe I'm really in this house."

Ben and Trisha were much more quiet than Brianna and Aarif. Ben felt a little tingling feeling when he saw Trisha.

" _Trisha is beautiful and I kind of have a thing for the older woman,_ " Ben confessed in the diary room.

Trisha expressed, " _There are so many cute, young man in this house. Where have I been searching all my life?_ "

Dan, Kevin, and Brenda walked to the bathroom to explore the house.

"Oh my god, Sixteen people and one bathroom. That has got to be a nightmare." Dan expressed.

"I know right and look at those showers," Brenda noted. "It's not really concealed."

Brenda pulled open the shower door and stepped inside.

"What do you see?" Brenda asked.

Kevin answered jokingly, "Everything!"

Brianna was so excited that she was not aware of how loud she was being.

" _Oh my god, look at this. Oh my god, look at that. Hahahahaha. Ugh, that laugh is just so annoying._ " Felicity expressed her annoyance in the diary room.

The last four houseguests to enter the house were Darcy, Donathan, Robert, and Tina. Everyone else were scattered around the house, but cheered as the last four entered the house.

" _Look at all these young'uns. Hope they don't kick the old guy out first._ " Robert expressed in the diary room.

Donathan was from Eastern Kentucky and had an accent unlike anyone else in the house.

Donathan approached Antigone and asked, "Hi, my name is Donathan. What's your's?"

"Antigone," she introduced.

" _Oh my god. Donathan's southern accent is so cute. 'Hi my name is Donathan and I'm from Kentucky._ " Antigone expressed in the diary room.

When Darcy walked in, Gordon became attracted to Darcy.

" _Wow, there are the blonds, the brunette, and now Tina and Darcy. Tina is hot with her attractive looks. When I saw Darcy, however, I thought her eyes sparkled at me. Man, I'm going to be in trouble this summer._ " Gordon expressed in secret.

Aarif, the socio-psychology student, expressed, " _These people better watch out because they haven't seen anything yet._ "

" _These people definitely don't know what I have in store. Buckle up, bitches._ " Felicity said in the diary room.

How will the house guests get along? Who will become best friends and who will become enemies? Stay tuned. And what will the twists be and how will it affect the game?

* * *

Here is the first impressions between the house guests. Hopefully, this will give a glimpse of how each house guests are. Don't worry, throughout the story, we will get to know each player more in depth. Enjoy!


	3. The First Three Twists!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother. Big Brother is a CBS reality tv series and is owned by CBS. All Big Brother related terms (Head of Household, the Big Brother Saboteur, and Power of veto belong to CBS. The HOH and POV are staples of the Big Brother US game and started on Big Brother US 2 and 3. The Big Brother Saboteur was originally from season 12 of the US version of Big Brother. I'm a Big Brother fan and this is just a fan-made story and for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Big Brother, sixteen strangers entered the house with one goal: to win the half million dollars. Among them, there was the bartender, the firefighter, the freelance journalist, the DJ, the cougar, the professional poker player, and the Asian nerd. Out of the gates, Felicity, Antigone, Gordon, and Michael bonded instantly and formed the First Four. Tonight, Big Brother will unleash two twists that will leave the house guests uncomfortable and a secret third twist to you the audience!

Day 1:

Alliances are very important in the Big Brother game. Sometimes they help your game or they can break you game. The only thing you have in the Big Brother house is trust and your word.

Dan, the asian engineer, was in the storage room getting some snacks and Kevin happened to walked in. Dan thought this was an oppurtunity to ask Kevin to be in a secret alliance with him. The engineer and poker player saw a potential ally in each other.

"Sup, Kevin," Dan said.

Kevin responded, "Just hungry and thought I look through the fridge."

"I can't believe we're inside the Big Brother house."

"Yeah, it sure is surreal."

"Have you thought about anything game wise?"

"Are you making me an offer Danny-boy?"

"What if I am?"

"Well, let's shake on it."

Dan and Kevin shook hands and looked each other in the eyes.

" _Dan seems like a trustworthy ally. It seems like we share a lot of similarities. Of course, allies in this game are risky because you don't know if they will remain loyal or not._ " Kevin expressed in the diary room.

Dan said, "I feel like we should give our alliance a secret."

"I like the term Fortress." Kevin said.

"The Fortress! That sounds so sick. We should keep our alliance a secret and make allies on different sides of the house and protect each other."

"I agree. Let's disperse before it gets suspicious."

" _I can't believe this worked out. I'm totally stoked about the Fortress and think we have what it takes to make it to the end. This might work or could be my downfall. Crossing my fingers_." Dan expressed in the diary room.

* * *

In the Big Brother house, there was a lot of downtime to bond. Gordon, Aarif, Michael, and Ben were bonding in the backyard couch.

Gordon said, "Man, there are so many hot chicks in here. Darcy is gorgeous."

"I know, I would love to take a bite of Trisha." Ben, the football coach, told the guys.

Aarif, the social-Psychology student, said, "Oooh, someone likes the older women. She is definitely hot for her age. How old is she?"

"I think she's 50?" Ben said.

"She looks like a 40. Her breasts are huge," Aarif remarked.

"There are so many gorgeous girls. Antigone, Felicity, and Sarai. Dream come true." Michael, the firefighter, said.

"I used to date so many girls that look like them when I was an undergraudate," Aarif shared. "There's going to be cat fight up in here soon."

"If we can get those girls to align with us; it would be an epic alliance." Gordon said.

* * *

While the guys were bonding, some of the women were empowered to form their own alliance.

"There are some alpha males in the house," Brianna, the freelance journalist, noted.

Sarai said, "Guys like them always think they can run the girls over. They will try to manipulate us and pit us against each other."

Brenda noted, "I think the four of us will make a good group. I don't we will be manipulated by guys."

"Agreed," Brianna concurred. "We have stay strong together and a women needs to win this game."

"We need to give our team a name," Darcy, the speech therapist, suggested.

Brianna suggested, "How about the Black Widows?"

Sarai expressed, "Oh my gosh, that sounds so good. Those guys better watch out for us."

* * *

The girls were bonding, the guys were bonding, alliances were being made, trust was building, rumors were speading, and everyone were getting to know each other through social interactions. Cell phones and technology were not allowed in the Big Brother house; that means having a good social game is vital. Besides having a good social game, one must need to learn how to adapt to house dynamics, twists, and turns.

The host, Constance, appeared on the television screen in the living room. Everyone gathered in the living room and greeted Constance.

"Houseguest, please come to the living room," Constance said. "I hope you're not getting too comfortable because the the first twist will be all of you will be Have Nots. That's right, during your entire stay in the Big Brother house, you will have to eat only slop, take cold showers and sleep in the most uncomfortable beds in the history of the game, unless you become the Head of Household or win the Golden Power of Veto. Let me explain how the Head of Household, or HOH, works. The HOH will received a private pent house suite upstairs with all the fixings, but he or she will have the task to nominate two house guests for eviction. The two nominees then will have a chance to save themselves in the power of veto competition. With that being said, please head out to the backyard for the first competition of the summer."

The house guests all went to the back yard which was transformed into a hell-like world. The set was decorated with cave features with fire torches burning with flames. There were ropes hanging from a spinning conveyor belt above with a small disc hanging below. The ground under the ropes was made to resemble molten lava.

Constance, through a sound system, said, "House guests, welcome to your first competition of the summer. It is called the Big Brother Hell. Each one of you will hang onto one of the ropes you see before you and remain on your platform at all times. The objective of the game is simple. Do not fall off your rope. The last house guest to remain standing will not be the head of household; instead, the last house guest standing will make a decision for the house. The first house guest to fall must enter solitary confinement for 48 hours right after the competition."

The competition began. Ten minutes into the competition, a thick, red liquid were splashed onto the house guests. Some house guests screamed while others remained calm. Thirty minutes into the competition, Trisha dropped and had to enter solitary confinement right after the competition was over. One at a time, other house guests dropped. Some dropped due to fatigue while some dropped to avoid being a target. While the conveyor belt above were spinning the houseguests in a circle, a large black object stuck out and began to whack the house guests. In the end, it came down to Felicity, the bartender, and Aarif, the college student. It was two hours into the competition.

"Aarif, you ready to drop," Felicity teased.

Aarif responded, "I can go on a longer. You?"

"I can do this for the whole night."

Everyone watched anxiously to see who will become the eventual winner. Some were wondering why Aarif and Felicity chose to hang on for so long since it could potentially put a target on them. An hour later, Felicity was beginning to struggle in the competition. She removed one of her hand from the rope and almost slipped.

"Aarif, promise, you will have my back whatever this twist says," Felicity pleaded.

Aarif said, "You got it, girl."

Felicity dropped and Aarif won the first competition.

Constance spoke through the intercom, "Congratulations Aarif, you have won the first competition of the season. You, right now, will make a decision. You can either give yourself immunity from the first eviction or give you and the rest of the house peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. If you choose immunity, you will sit out of the next three head of household competitions."

Aarif only had a few minutes to make his decision. He ultimately chose to give himself protection from the first eviction. However, he will be unable to play in the next three head of household competitions.

Constance continued, "As for Trisha, you must enter solitary confinement right after everyone gathers back in the living room for the next twist of the game."

Everyone returned to the living room in their dirty state.

Constance appeared on the television screen, "Congratulations Aarif on the first win. Now, I think it is time to release our second twist of the summer. But first, I have a question for all of you. Do you all want to win the half-million dollar grand prize?"

Everyone responded yes.

Constance said, "Well, someone sitting among you is lying. One of you is not here to win the game. It is called the Big Brother Saboteur. There is a Saboteur in the house and their main objective is to sabotage the game and wreak as much havoc as possible. The Saboteur can sabotage an individual, a group, or all of you. Although the Saboteur is eligible to win the head of Household and the Power of Veto, their mission is not to win the half-million dollar grand prize, but to make it seven weeks into the game. If they complete their seven week reign of treachery, they will collect $50,000. I'll leave you with that. Good Night, house guests!"

* * *

There is a separate third twist that is currently in play that the house guests have no clue about. It is called the Twin Twist. A pair of identical twins will be playing the game as one house guest. If they successfully survive the first five evictions of the summer, they will be eligible to play the game as two individual house guests. Who are they? Stay tuned.

* * *

Tune into the next chapter to find out who will be the first Head of Household of the summer and who will they nominate for eviction.

Tune into the following chapter on a special luxury competition that the winner will win an unprecedented power.


	4. The First Nomination Ceremony!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother. Big Brother is a CBS reality tv series and is owned by CBS. I'm a Big Brother fan and this is just a fan-made story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Big Brother, sixteen house guests entered the Big Brother house with a goal to win the half-million dollar grand prize. Out of the gates, alliances were formed from the First Four to the Black Widows to the Fortress. In the inaurugal competition of the summer, house guests hanged for immunity. Aarif lasted the longest and chose immunity for the first week while Trisha must endure 48 hours of solitary confinement. Right after the competition, Constance revealed that a saboteur was living in the house with a goal to sabotage an individual or the game. Unbeknownst the house guests, someone else is playing the game secretly with an identical twin. Tonight, chaos explodes as house guests fight over… beds? Plus, who will become the Head of Household and who will the Head of Household nominate for eviction?

Day 1

After Constance revealed the Saboteur twist, everyone were staring at each other with blank expressions and left conspiring.

"Looks like we got a rat in the Big Brother house this year. I don't like rats so we have to extinguish them," Michael expressed in the diary room.

Sarai expressed in the diary room, "This Saboteur twist is very annoying. How can I be in a showmance with these people. You don't know who to trust."

Suddenly, static appeared on the tv screen and a black shadow figure appeared.

In a deep voice, "House guests, I am the Big Brother Saboteur. I advise each of you to watch your back. I can and will strike at any time. Ask yourself this, with a Saboteur in the house, can anyone be trusted?"

* * *

With a Saboteur on the loose in the Big Brother house, winning the head of household is more important than ever. On Day 2, the sixteen men and women competed in a battle for power endurance HOH competition. With Aarif ineligible to play in the Head of Household competition, the rest of the house were divided into three groups of five. The Big Brother Hell set up from the previous competition remained the same; only this time, there were three over-sized slender bean bags. The concept of the game is simple. Each team member must ride the bean bag to the other side. The first team to get all their members to the other side of the yard wins. However, there was more at stake than the HOH. The first member of each team to reach the other side will win $10,000 while second member will win $1,000, the third will win $100, the fourth will win $10, and the last to swing over will become the first Head of Household. The first team to get all their members to the other side will get to keep their reward.

The three teams selected by random draw are:

Red: Antigone, Ben, Michael, Sarai, and Tina

Green: Brenda, Darcy, Donathan, Gordon, Robert

Yellow: Brianna, Dan, Felicity, Kevin, and Trisha

Aarif was hosting the competition since he was guaranteed safety from the previous competition.

Aarif said, "House guests, welcome to the Big Brother Hell Hole, if you want to win this competition, your team must successfully get all your members to the other side. On the other side, prize rewards up to $10,000 and the HOH awaits. The first person to swing over will get the $10 grand and the next will get the $1 grand and so worth. The last person of the team to swing over will become the first Head of Household of the week. Get ready, don't fall, and Go!"

Aarif expressed in the diary, "I'm so jealous of those people who get to the play. Can't believe $10,000 is going to be at stake."

"Who wants the $10,000?" Antigone, from the red team, asked.

Without hesitation and much thought, Sarai quickly hopped on the bean bag and slid toward the other side.

"Sarai is the first to cross and got the $10 Gs," Aarif said.

"I didn't really give it much thought, but then realized I might have gotten a target on my back," Sarai expressed in the diary room.

On the Green team, no one wanted to swing over to avoid getting a target.

Gordon said, "We have to hurry or else we will come last and not get a thing."

"I'll go ahead then, " Robert said.

Robert glided over to the $10,000 on the bean bag.

From the yellow team, before anyone asked, Brianna was already on the bean bag and sliding across the hell hole. On the red team, Antigone and Tina went across leaving the Ben and Michael as the last two remaining.

"So you want the HOH Ben?." Michael said.

Ben said, "No, but promise to keep me safe."

"I promise you dude; let's make a deal right now and talk after."

For the other two teams, Brenda from the green team and Dan from the yellow team were on the other side with $1,000. Darcy, Donathan, Robert and Trisha were struggling.

"Ugh… Trisha was so stressful! Whenever she would get on, we would just watch her slide off." Felicity expressed in the diary room.

"I'm sorry, you guys. It's just too slippery," Trisha stated.

Trisha expressed in the diary room, "I'm just trying to maintain my dignity on a slippery weiner."

Felicity and Kevin were helping Trisha to get onto the bean bag. On the green team, Donathan, Robert, and Darcy were sliding off as well. Between Michael and Ben, Ben went over to get the $10, Sarai won the $10,000, and Michael became the all important Head of Household.

"Congratulations, Michael! You are the first Head of Household of the summer." Aarif said atfer Michael's win.

"Being the first HOH is awesome. Hopefully, I can create a solid alliance that will blow through the game." Michael expressed in the diary room.

* * *

Day 3

It is Day 3 in the Big Brother house and this is the most crucial week to bond and form relationships. However, Trisha must enter into solitary confinement in the Torture Chamber, accessed through the front bedroom, for 48 hours after the Head of Household Competition.

The house guests got a glimpse of the Torture Chamber and the chamber resembled a dungeon with pictures of steel bars throughout the wall. The room was dark with only three lanterns hanging on the wall. There was a wooden bench and a block with rivets as a bed. There was slop on the bench to accompany Trisha.

Trisha expressed her distraught in the diary room, " _I can't believe I have to live in here. In real life, the people who know me would know I would have left this sham in a heart beat. This twist will definitely hinder my game. I'm going to miss out on the important deals and relationships being made. Not a good way to start._ "

* * *

The First Four alliance between Michael, Felicity, Antigone, and Gordon met in the HOH bedroom on the second floor celebrating about Michael winning HOH and plotting.

"I'm so stoked you won. Congrats bro," Gordon expressed to Michael.

Michael responded, "I know. I think the four of us needs this week to group together. We should also consider inviting more people for strength in numbers."

"Who do you have in mind?" Felicity asked.

"Ben for sure. I made a deal with him at the HOH competition." Michael said.

Gordon added, "I like Ben as well and we should Aarif, Kevin, and Trisha to be in our group so we have a well mixed group to win any competitions Big Brother throws our way."

"Why Trisha though? She's weak. I mean she struggled in the HOH Competition." Antigone said.

"One thing I see is that she's loyal and expendable. It is important to get as many votes as we can this week." Gordon said.

"Correct, I agree with Gordon. Let's rally the troops." Michael said.

One by one, the First Four recruited Aarif, Ben, and Kevin. After her 48 hours solitary confinement, Gordon approached Trisha immediately and gathered everyone in the HOH room.

* * *

Day 4

Michael, the HOH, said, "Alright, this can't take long so let's be quick. I gathered you all here to discuss forming an alliance. I like all of you guys and feel like we connect on some levels."

"We need to come up with a name for us though. Let's make a quick though because we don't have a lot time." Gordon, the DJ, noted.

Michael suggested, "How about the Mile High Squad?"

"That's sound so sick," Aarif, the student, said.

"Let's put our hands together. We are a solid group and will ride it out to the final 8." Gordon said.

" _So Michael gathered us all up here to form an alliance. Hopefully, this is a loyal group I could stick to, but if I feel I have to jump ship, then I'm not afriad to do that as well._ " Kevin said in the diary room.

Gordon expressed in the diary room, "This is so sick! The Mile Squad has come together and we are ready to take the rest of them down."

* * *

Michael, Felicity, Gordon, Antigone, Aarif, Ben, Trisha, and Kevin agreed to work together and formed the Mile High Squad. Meanwhile, a separate group was forming in the downstairs bedroom. The Black Widow alliance along with Dan and Robert were bonding.

"I really like all of you," Brianna, the freelance journalist, expressed.

"Me, too. I think we can form a solid trustworthy group." Sarai said.

"I feel like the house is divided right now between us the minorities and the 'pretty people' upstairs." Brianna said.

"I feel good vibes with this group," Robert said.

"Let's form an alliance," Dan suggested.

Brenda concurred, "Yes, let's take advantage of this oppurtunity."

"What should we name out group?" Sarai asked.

"How about the X Squad and we can form a cross with our arms as our symbol." Dan suggested

Robert said, "X Squad, I like it."

Brianna expressed in the diary room, " _So, the six of us here are just laying around and hanging out. I like them a lot and feel like we click with each other. First, the Black Widows and now the X Squad, Iet's get this game started!_ "

" _I really like this group. Hopefully, we can be able to get through this house together._ " Brenda, the nursing student, expressed in the diary room.

* * *

While these secret alliances were forming behind the scenes, bonds were forming as the house guests socialize with each other. Friendships were developing and romance was blossoming. Romance was in the air between the firefighter and current HOH Michael and Felicity, the bartender from Michigan. Antigone the dance instructor, flirted with Aarif, the Socio-Psychology student. Ben, the young football coach and stud, thought he found his soulmate in Trisha, the 53 year old socialite. The three women loved watching the three guys, along with Gordon, working out without a shirt.

Felicity expressed in the diary room, " _What can you say, there are some attractive men in this house_."

" _Ooh, just look at those six pack abs_ ," Antigone, the blond girl, said.

Ben, the football stud, confessed in the diary room, " _I love Trisha. Judge me all you want, but who doesn't love a sugar mama. She is experienced with life, she's mature, and she's gorgeous for her age. I think I fell in love_."

" _Ben is a beautiful young man, but he seems like someone I can manipulate and control. I'll maybe just do that._ " Trisha, the cougar, expressed in the diary room.

* * *

However, love does not happen for all. Gordon, the caucasian DJ, thought he fell in love with Darcy, african american therapist, but Darcy does not have similar feelings towards him. Gordon made a move on Darcy by asking her to be in a showmance, a term meaning a romance on a reality show. Darcy said she wasn't interested and that agressive guys turn her off.

" _I'm flattered that Gordon finds me attractive, but honey, I just don't feel the same way. So, he better stop following me around the house_." Darcy expressed in the diary room.

" _Even though she said no, I'm going to keep trying. You know what they always say, if you fail, try, try again!_ " Gordon said in the diary room.

* * *

Big Brother's motto is expect the unexpected. The house guest should never feel too comfortable since there is a saboteur on the loose. During down time, one the main topics being discussed was the Big Brother Saboteur.

Static appeared on the television screen. Everyone gathered in the living room.

"Houseguests, I have some news for you all. You might not know it, but two of your are actually lifelong friends. If you really think about it, it is actually quite obvious. Until later."

Felicity said, "What the hell was that?"

Michael said, "The Saboteur is saying two of us know each other from the outside."

Everyone looked at each other with blank expressions trying to figure each other out.

"I really can't take this anymore. This Saboteur is too much causing all this drama." Gordon expressed.

"Someone's trying to start drama up in here for sure." Ben said.

" _What the heck is going on? This game is crazy. Who is the Saboteur? This game is already getting stressful as it is_." Dan expressed in the diary room.

* * *

While the house guests conspire, Michael still needed to nominate two house guests for eviction. Michael and Gordon met in the HOH room to discuss.

Michael asked, "So, what are you thinking about nominations? I trust you the most, bro. I have your back one hundred percent."

Gordon said, "Of course. Well we should target a guy from the other side and I'm thinking of Dan. He's smart and probably will be roadblock down the line. We can put someone like Donathan as a pawn."

"I see your point. Everyone loves Donathan so I think he will stay over Dan." Michael concurred.

"Exactly, but both Dan and Donathan are expendable and good first week targets." Gordon said.

Michael said, "Alright, sounds like a plan."

" _So, Michael and I have a plan to nominate two guys outside our alliance. With a plan, now we must inform the group one by one_." Gordon said in the diary room.

One by one, Michael and Gordon informed the Mile High Squad of the plan. Nomination day happened on day 5.

* * *

"I choose to nominate you Dan and you Donathan," Michael announced. "Dan, you are very smart and that's intimidating to me. Donathan, you're very nice and get along well with everyone which is also very intimidating. This is nothing personal, strictly a game move. With that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned."

" _The Mile High Squad has made our and the first move of the game_ ," Michael expressed in the diary room.

Dan teared up and said in the diary room, " _As a super fan, it sucks to be the first one nominated. I don't want to leave so I'll fight my butt off to stay in the game. Michael, you better watch out because I'm coming for you now._ "

" _Before nominations, Michael told me I was the pawn, but in this game the pawn always goes home. So I hope that doesn't apply to me._ " Donathan, the welder said.

* * *

Who will win the power of veto and will they use it to save Dan or Donathan from eviction? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!


End file.
